


I can't lose you

by ElStark



Series: Bellarke Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Clarke is really pissed off, F/M, Face Punching, I Blame Tumblr, Slapping, also a lot of yelling, also incredibly fluffy though, and a little kiss..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "I can't lose you too"<br/>Bellamy is supposed to go behind her back and go with Lincoln to try save their friends.<br/>This is what happens when he returns. Well how my mind thought of it.<br/>Punches will be thrown and also slaps. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what happened. I was on tumblr a second and the a second after I was writing this.  
> I'm so trash.  
> okay, you can read now.

 

_Oh he was going to pay for this._

 

Never mind the fact that her heart was pounding hard enough to jump out of her chest, or that her throat felt dry no matter how much water she drank, as soon as she’d found him, he was going to pay dearly for what he made her go through.

They were almost there, her pulse quickening every step she got closer

 

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

 

When she finally saw them she immediately searched for his face and when she saw it, she felt like falling to the ground then and there such was her relief, but instead she walked straight up to him, her pace never faltering. When she was a couple of feet away he met her gaze and smiled

“He-”

He didn’t get to finish whatever he was going to say, because Clarke had knocked him off his feet with a punch.

He looked up at her confused but her expression didn’t betray any emotion.

He got up slowly, dusting himself off and then looked her in the eyes again “What-”

Again he was cut off, this time with a loud slap that made his face turn to the side.

He clenched his jaw and looked at her again. Now, she seemed.. _Angry_.

He sighed closing his eyes “Clarke..”

When he opened them again she was shaking her head “No.” and she walked away to go hug their friends.

* * *

 

 

He was pacing out her tent for about five full minutes, until he had enough and burst in

“Look, I’m sorry okay?” he blurted as soon as he was in

Clarke turned from whatever she was doing and looked at him in pure rage, she yelled “NO! IT IS NOT OKAY, BELLAMY!” she forced herself to take a deep breath “I know that you think it was the right call, and maybe it was but it was also stupid. ANYTHING could have gone wrong.”

Bellamy took a step closer “But it didn’t Clarke, all worked out. Can we just put this behin-“

“NO!” Clarke threw up her hands “YOU DON’T GET IT. We’re supposed to be a team, Bellamy. You can’t just do whatever the hell you want.”

Bellamy looked at her with an unbelieving look “You know, I’m a long way from that, now”

“Are you? Because, I told you not to and you went behind me and did it anyway”

He scoffed “I told you, princess. I don’t answer to you”

Clarke slapped him. And then hit him on the chest, almost throwing him off balance again.

She was going to have another go at him but he caught her wrist just in time, before it made contact with his cheek (that in the meantime had start swelling) again

“Stop!”

She tried to yank her wrist away, but his grip was too strong “I’ll stop when you’ll stop to make stupid ass decision, now GIVE ME MY WRIST BACK!!”

“DAMMIT CLARKE. HOW IS THIS ANY DIFFERENT FROM WHENEVER I’M THE ONE THAT HAS TO WATCH YOU GO AND WONDER IF I’LL SEE YOU ALIVE AGAIN, HUH??”

"I-"

“NO CLARKE. I never stopped you, because I knew that if I tried, you’d never listened to me. And anyway I trust you enough that you’ll make the right decision, and also I don’t get to stop you because you’re in charge as I am, and so you don’t get to stop me either. ‘Cause that’s what we do. We take care of the kids”

Clarke glared “Let. Go. Of. Me.”

“I’ll let you go, if you’ll promise to not throw punches at me.”

She scowled but nodded. He slowly let go. Her hand fell by her side.

Then, she slapped him again. He lost it. He gripped her hands and pushed her to the wall, so that she was completely blocked by his body. She looked him in the eyes and raised her eyebrows “You didn’t say anything about slapping you.”

Bellamy took a deep breath “Stop. It. Or I swear to God, I’m keeping you like this”

“If it’s going stop you from doing ass decisions like that, I’m happy to comply.”

He sighed, his warm breath tickling her nose “Clarke, everything worked out. I’m here” he whispered looking in her eyes.

She start shaking her head again, when he caught her eyes again they were full of tears “You still don’t get it” she tried to take a breath but it came out as a sob, she tilted her head a bit watching him with the saddest eyes “Bellamy.. I can’t. I just can’t lose you.” She dropped her gaze and whispered “I already told you that” he felt like she had just set his insides on fire.

He let go of his grip on her wrists and instead pulled her to him “I’m sorry”

Clarke slowly brought her hands up to his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt. He encircled her with his arms and held her tight.

When she start crying, he tighten his grip on her, hating the fact that he was the reason for her tears.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered again, his voice hoarse from unshed tears “I never meant to hurt you”

She sniffed “I’m so tired of all of it”

Bellamy kissed her forehead and pulled away. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her to the bed. When they were both under the sheets facing each other, Bellamy thumbed her eyelids close and kissed her forehead again “Get some sleep”

“Promise me you won’t do something like that again”

He watched her for a while “I promise you, I’ll be here when you wake up”

Clarke made to say something but he shut her up bringing his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

When he opened his eyes, hers were still closed “I promise you, that I’ll try to not be the reason for your tears again” he said kissing her eyelids “okay?”

Clarke opened her eyes and reluctantly nodded.

He pulled her to him so that she was safely tucked under his chin and wrapped his arm around her.

“I’ll try, I promise” he whispered again in her ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make them kiss! I swear they did it. I wrote the first half of the sentence and then I glared at it for a full minute. I hate them. they turned me in a sleep deprived garbage can.


End file.
